


Kiwis

by orphan_account



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt and Dave snuggle.





	Kiwis

Kurt sighed a little and shifted closer to Dave on the blanket. Dave looked up from where he lay and gave the lead singer a slight smile.

"Hey." Dave greeted, sitting up and curling a gentle arm around Kurt's small shoulders. Kurt smiled and rested his head back on Dave's shoulder. They both sighed contently and watched the sun set from their secluded spot behind the van.

"Hey, Dave?" Kurt finally broke the comfortable silence. Dave leaned his head against Kurt as he hummed in response.

"Mm?"

"This is nice."

"Yeah." Dave agreed, tightening his hold on Kurt a little more. "It is."

Kurt turned his head and snuggled closer, burying his face into the side of Dave's neck. He breathed in a little and mumbled,

"You smell like kiwis..."

Dave laughed and Kurt hurried to finish.

"I like it..."

Dave pressed a chaste, affectionate kiss to Kurt's head. "Thanks."

Dave pulled Kurt down to lie on the blanket, smiling warmly as Kurt blushed a little when their bodies pressed closer together. They were wrapped in each other's arms, Kurt returning to nuzzling Dave's neck while Dave's hands rubbed over the other man's back.

"I like being in a band with you, Dave." Kurt whispered and Dave smiled.

"I like it, too..."


End file.
